The existing shower usually includes a fixed unit and an outlet unit, the fixed unit is disposed with an inlet waterway, the outlet unit is disposed with a first outlet cavity to connect to the inlet waterway, several first outlet nozzles to connect to the first outlet cavity, a second outlet cavity to connect to the inlet waterway and several second outlet nozzles to connect to the second outlet cavity, thereinto: the outlet cavity, the outlet nozzle and the water type are corresponding one to one. It has disadvantages: it can not share one outlet nozzle to realize different water types, so that it occupies more space, uses more materials and costs more.